Wandering
by ChikaraStrife
Summary: Lost in a state of mind and form. Goten doesn't know what's going on in the world around him. Then again, nobody knows what world Goten is in either. This is a must-read for Goten fans.


A/N: I wanted to rewrite this because after I read it, I realized it was poorly written. I'm not very good at writing in the first person's view…I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
It was late morning. I was awfully tired. I'd been walking around all day with no sense of direction. It was cold. Even though the sky was already lit up, it felt extremely early to me. I was just feeling awkward. That was all. My strides were getting longer. I was still lost. No, it wasn't that I was lost. I knew perfectly well where I was. I just didn't know where I was headed.  
  
My train of thought was interrupted by the sudden howl of my stomach begging to be fed. I giggled. Where was I going to find a place with enough food to feed me? Maybe just a snack would do it for now. A doughnut, and maybe a cup of coffee. My blood sugar was a bit low anyways. The doughnut would do it some good. Besides, I knew this really nice place downtown. They had the best doughnuts around.  
  
I thought it weird, have you ever wondered why all the small businesses have better tasting food? My stomach churned. I plotted a new destination for the café. I loved it there. It never was all that crowded. Best of all, downtown was peaceful as well.  
  
I continued on my way to the café. My mind seemed to be in nowhere land today. It was just one of those days. Before I knew it I was at the junction to the store. I waited until there were no cars around and attempted to cross the street.  
  
A truck turned a corner and was headed in my direction. Why wasn't he stopping? Couldn't he see me? I jumped out of the way just in time. I ran across the rest of the street and halted right in front of the store. I rested my hands on my knees. That scared me! My heart was pounding through my chest.  
  
This was getting me nowhere. I still needed food. I walked in the front door and pulled up a tray. The doughnuts were fresh. They smelt delicious. I picked out a glazed one. They were my favorite. They always had been. I guess it's because they taste like doughnut holes. Well, they are. Except bigger.  
  
I continued down the lane until I reached the coffee. I asked the lady for a coffee. She was staring at me. I asked again. She still didn't move. I grew weary of this and poured it myself. I slid my tray to the cash register. The lady seemed occupied. I didn't want to disturb her so I put my money on the counter and walked over to a table.  
  
I slowly sipped on the steaming coffee as not to burn my throat. It tasted horrible. The doughnuts here may be good, but the coffee isn't. I toughed it out though. I needed to get something in my stomach.  
  
When I finished, I decided to go on patrol again. For what reason, I did not know. As I was walking down the street I saw my best friend Trunks. I yelled hi to him, but he just continued walking by me. Was he mad at me? I didn't remember getting in a fight with him or anything. Strange. Oh well.  
  
I thought my way to the park. I loved that park. Trunks and I used to play there together when we were little. Yea, we had some good times there. I walked over to the duck pond. The Mallards were in this year. I loved those ducks. I liked the green heads on the males. They shone so brightly in the afternoon sun. And the females, I loved that single blue feather they had on their wings. It reminded me of Bulma. I guess it was just blue. The color blue always reminded me of her.  
  
I knelt down beside it. As I did all the ducks took out into the air. Strange. They usually didn't do that to people. They were so well adapted to humans. I ignored it and walked over to a near-by bench. I sat down. I heard a giggle and turned my head. There was a little girl on top of the slide. She was cute. Blond hair and black eyes. She slid down backwards. I winced as I saw her fall over the edge right before the bottom.  
  
She stood up and rubbed her butt. She was laughing. That was good. I was hoping she wasn't hurt. She walked over to a dog that was headed in her direction. I was a bit worried about her. That dog was big. Huge in fact. It seemed to be a stray. She continued there anyways. The dog snarled at her when she rested her hand on its head. She yelped and turned. The dog ran the other way.  
  
I walked over to her. She was visibly panting. I looked down at her and smiled. She asked me what my name was. I replied with Goten. She giggled. She told me her name was Marron. She said she lost something. I asked her what it was. Apparently it was her whistle. Her mom had given it to her. I decided to help her look for it. I couldn't turn down such a cute little face.  
  
But I still wondered about her. Didn't she have any parents? My question was answered right then. She told me she had to go home because it was almost lunch time. I waved at her as she ran away. Lunch time? Wow, this day was going by fast. I felt something beneath my feet. I looked down and picked up a whistle. It was a red plastic whistle with black lace for the string. I thought it was ugly.  
  
I put it in my pocket and left the park. It wasn't all that bright outside anymore. The sky was covered in clouds. It might rain soon. A gust of wind rustled the near by trees. It sent a shiver down my spine. It was cold. The leaves on the trees were red, orange, and yellow. I loved this time of year. The trees looked so beautiful.  
  
I smiled. Something hit me on the head. I looked up. It was starting to sprinkle. As long as it didn't pour I was fine. I still wasn't sure where I was headed to though. But just then it struck me. The hospital! For some strange reason, I had the urge to get there as fast as I could.  
  
I jetted down the next five blocks until I reached the front doors of the enormous building. I stepped inside and trotted to the elevater. I pressed the button for floor three. It was like déjà vu. It all seemed so familiar. But I had only been here once. That was only when I was ten. I remember Vegeta got mad at me and punched me in the face. I made a pact that day never to die his hair green again.  
  
It did look pretty good on him though. I laughed. The elevator door opened and I stepped out. I saw a nurse walking down the hallway. I asked her where room three hundred and two was. She didn't answer. What, was this, ignore Goten day or something? Nobody was paying attention to me.  
  
I decided just to walk down and find it. Three hundred and four, three hundred and three…oh there it was! How did I know all this? And why was I walking into a place I had never been in before.  
  
I didn't have to ponder long. I took a step inside. My face went numb. Oh my god. How was that possible. I rubbed my hands all over my body. It was still where it was supposed to be. No, it wasn't possible. I walked over to the bed and knelt by its side. How could I be in it? I was right here. But I was there at the same time.  
  
I stroked the hair on my reflection's head. It was strange to see what I looked like from someone else's eyes. I heard foot steps down the hall. Almost like a reaction I jumped in the hospital bed next to myself and hid under the blankets.  
  
I couldn't see what was going on. But I recognized the voice at once. It was Trunks. It felt nice to hear is voice. He was saying he was sorry. Why? What did he do? He said he never meant to hurt me. He also said he promised never to throw a punch at me when I wasn't paying attention.  
  
Wow, was that why I was here? Then it was all his fault? He left the room. This was all too much for me to handle. I was so confused. I closed my eyes to rest on it. It had been a long day.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I was still in the hospital. There was no extra body next to me. This was so confusing. I stood up and walked about the room. I found my original clothes neatly folded on a nearby chair. I put them on.  
  
When I walked out into the hall I saw a little girl. She had blond hair and black eyes. Her hair was in pigtails. She was cute. She walked up to me. She asked me if I knew where her whistle was. I told her I didn't know. She frowned. I reached inside my pocket and pulled something out. Before I got a chance to see what it was, she snatched it from my hand. She said thank you and skipped off down the hall.  
  
I tilted my head in puzzlement. That was strange. I looked out a window. It was dark outside. I guess I should be getting home now. I was tired anyways. That little girl had seemed so strangely familiar though. I let it go. I was headed home now. Not knowing what to find, but was sure I was going to be happy when I found it.  
  
The End  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, did you like it? Please review. I got to hide Easter eggs! Aren't I lucky??? Even if you aren't reading this on Sunday, happy Easter anyways!!! 


End file.
